


【黑法】午後時光

by NancyAkari



Series: 黑法短篇集 [2]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyAkari/pseuds/NancyAkari
Summary: 請以清純的眼光去面對(?)其實我只是想練習打鬥畫面的描述,實際上非常難寫啊(´・ω・`)我筆下的黑鋼有點像老頭子，生活很有規矩（?）
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite & Kurogane, Kurogane/Fay D. Fluorite, 黑法 - Relationship, 黑鋼/法伊
Series: 黑法短篇集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653097
Kudos: 8





	【黑法】午後時光

黑鋼除了擅長使用武士刀以外，其他武器也難不倒他，比如高麗國中用過的長棍、劍或其他能作為武器的工具，即使赤手空拳也是一流的高手，任何經手的道具都可以變成致命的武器；法伊並沒有經過什麼正規的訓練，但在色雷斯時，去處理一些難搞的魔物時不免吃過幾次虧，像是閃躲不及被掃到風壓或撤退時一不注意而受傷，久了他也練出一翻好身手，擅長運用自己的優勢與百年來的經驗去閃躲，伺機而動。

在漫長的旅途中，也是會遇到較和平的世界，一行人就當作一般的旅遊暫留1.2個月，看看這裡的風土民情或美景，但更多的時候是融入當地的生活，就像一個正常的家庭，出門工作、準備食物或幫助一些簡單的雜事，對於他們所經歷過的一切，連佇足的時間都是奢望，因此任何平靜的時刻，即使是夜晚對酌的清靜，都顯得彌足珍貴。

雖然如此，黑鋼身為武者的自覺不允許自己放縱武藝，每天除了早起做基本的練習和保養武士刀，偶爾也會在遇到不速之客的時候，舒展一項筋骨(摩可拿：明明只是個暴力分子)，或者乾脆找個人對打，對象來源不外乎當地的武術館或參加比賽，但更多的時候是與小狼和法伊。

法伊只有在小狼出門辦事或與四月一日通話時才會陪黑鋼練習，他自認黑鋼比他強太多，而魔法師又不需要練習武藝，光是魔法就比一般人強到無法比較，加上喜歡躺在陽光下睡懶覺的德行，自然不喜歡留了一身汗的活動；而黑鋼覺得和法伊練習其實很過癮，看起來弱不經風實際上在戰鬥中也有不錯的身手，比起一群只在比賽場上的高手，法伊的戰鬥風格是經驗累積而來的，所以不拘泥於套路而靈活多變，不會使練習淪為雙方技巧的比劃；結束今天的工作後，黑鋼抓起躺在自己床上睡懶覺的法伊，被打擾的人睡眼迷糊，心不甘，情不願地抱怨幾句後，搖搖晃晃還是跟黑鋼走到戶外的空地去。

「喂，雖然這裡沒找到可用的資訊，但也別整天窩在床上，你真以為自己是在度假啊！」邊說，把放在庭院其中一隻長木棍丟給還在揉眼的法伊

法伊輕鬆地接住約莫他身高同等的長棍，隨意地用兩根指頭順時鐘轉動著，

「嗚～黑噗真是不懂的放鬆的傢伙呢，在暖暖的陽光下睡覺是多麼幸福的一件事啊。」說歸說，他還是走到庭院中，站在約黑鋼五公尺外的地方，隨意地站著，手中的長棍只是柢在地面，撐住身體。

「切，魔法師果然跟術師一樣，是種懶惰的職業啊。」不屑地說，黑鋼擺好架式隨時蓄勢待發。

「跟往常一樣，誰先武器落地，戰鬥結束。」語畢，不等法伊反應便衝了上來，長棍朝法伊的正面迎去

反射地用力將長棍下刺撐起身體騰空側過迎面而來的長棍，落地後立刻轉動手中的武器從黑鋼的左側揮去，黑鋼用義肢格檔這次的攻擊後轉動手腕握住法伊的木棍，但手中長棍卻被一股拉力扯住，法伊用魔法製造出的線纏住自己的手讓木棍不容易脫落，

對於魔法師的奸詐使黑鋼頓時臉一黑，但隨即直接握住使法伊隨著力道向上拋；爭奪武器不是力氣大的的一方會獲得絕對的優勢，而是使對手失去平衡的才是獲勝的關鍵，法伊即時解除手中的魔法使黑鋼施力的平衡打破後立即重新握住手中的長棍往一旁下壓使另一端脫離黑鋼的手中，黑鋼的義肢反應較慢所以無法立即反應，但落下的瞬間也是破綻的瞬間，沒有人能不靠外力改變落下的軌跡，武士立即用手中的長棍往法伊手上一擊，

黑鋼雖然不如法伊體態輕盈靈活，但紮實的力道與速度對於任何半吊子都是招招致命，此時法伊改變手的位置使黑鋼的攻擊改落在木棍上，強大的衝擊力使他一同往後退了好幾步，

「黑大人真是手下不留情呢～」無奈地看著手中結實的木棍被打出一道裂痕，被震到的手也隱隱作痛，

「哼，戰鬥間哪有手下留情這種事。」往法伊的位置進行下一波攻擊，法伊靠著靈巧的轉身躲過攻擊，狀似抱怨地滴咕著

「真是的，只要有關打鬥的事，黑大人總是認真了起來，阿，不對是更像老頭子了。」黑鋼聽見後，額頭貌似多了幾道青筋，洩恨似地持續從不同角度進攻，而法伊畢竟不是練武之人，久了也疲於應付頻繁的攻擊，偶爾找到破綻往下盤的弱點攻擊卻也會因為對方上方揮來的長棍打斷不得回防，黑鋼的頻繁攻擊正是法伊的弱點，法伊體術是防禦閃躲為主，在攻擊之間的空窗期伺機行動，但黑鋼速度不是一般人能達到的，綜合長年的戰鬥經驗與野性的直覺使招不需思考便直接動作，連招式之間的間隔也十分短暫，因此除了閃躲以外無法進行有效的反擊，但法伊長年的經驗讓他能夠及時反應攻擊的預測並且阻擋，使的比試僵持不下，

最終體力較差的法伊在一次攻擊的時候被黑鋼握住自己的武器，隨著力道脫離手中，掉落在兩人後方的地上。

戰鬥勝負揭曉，其實早在一開始就已經註定勝負的，所以法伊也不是這麼在意勝負，畢竟自己是個魔法師又不是一個武士，不過──

「黑噗那一臉得意的笑實在是讓人不爽呢。」不論幾次，好勝的黑鋼總是會在贏後嘴角微微上揚，

「少囉嗦，喂，別直接躺在庭院地上。」看著體力盡失的法伊不顧衣服弄髒地直接倒在地上，無奈地說著，而對方只是掙扎了一下就繼續平躺在地上耍賴。

「む──黑鈴把人家搞得這麼慘才是該負責的人吧－」轉過身一臉委屈地控訴著黑鋼，還故意用著可憐兮兮地語氣。

一開始黑鋼還會有點良心不安（雖然也只有一點點），但現在早就已經完全免疫了，但任由法伊躺在地上可能對方真的直接躺在這裡享受陽光的滋潤而睡著了，所以黑鋼只好把法伊抱起來，送到房間去，

懷中的法伊看著黑鋼冷硬的面孔，內心竊竊欣喜，法伊知道黑鋼本質是個很溫柔的人，雖然脾氣差了一點、動作粗魯了一點、嘴巴壞了一點，恩…可能還有不知節制這點。

但黑大人每次戰鬥時自信的表情總是令人不自覺感到安心了起來。

把人丟到床上後，黑鋼去外頭的水桶旁擦洗身上的汗換成乾淨的衣服後，發現房內的法伊已經趴在自己的枕上睡著了，連髮帶都沒有拆掉。

「──」

「真是的，跟小櫻還真像，是小孩子嗎？」隨意地撥弄法伊一頭柔順的金髮，看著睡得一臉幸福的臉，外頭陽光正好曬入屋內，烘的暖洋洋的，黑鋼也不自覺感到一陣睡意。

黑鋼想起法伊戰鬥前所說的，或許試試看也不壞吧？

想著不如行動，黑鋼用濕毛巾把法伊的四肢擦洗後（畢竟黑鋼認為床鋪還是要保持乾淨），挪動對方的位置去原先自己的位置，調整好姿勢後，在暖洋洋的午後陽光下也逐漸進入了夢鄉。

等到接近傍晚時小狼與摩可拿回到住宿處，看見兩人正躺在床上，金髮的男子躺在黑髮男子的懷中，黑髮男子的手輕輕搭在法伊的腰側，舒服地睡著。

「阿拉阿拉，第一次見到黑鋼午睡呢～」摩可拿驚奇地說著

「是啊，可能真的很累吧，既然這樣我們就不打擾他們了。」悄悄地關上房門後離去前往廚房準備料理今天的晚餐，討論著菜單的內容。

冒險是很刺激,但最珍貴的是日常相處的平靜

**Author's Note:**

> 早期相當滿意的作品啊
> 
> 算是一次挑戰作品


End file.
